Coming Foward
by krisetchers
Summary: As Peach finds a way to restore her friends, she realizes that it isn't that simple, as death seeps its way back to capture them all. Sequel to the other story, The Next Death Will Come.
1. Chapter 1: Urgent Call

**This story is a sequel to my previous fanfic, _The Next Death Will Come._ If you haven't read that, please read it and come back to this story, unless you want everything to be confusing. For those who have read it, this is the sequel! Thank you for waiting patiently for this to come out, and this story has a more different theme as the other. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_Make a wish Peach!" shouted Daisy in joy. _

"_Make a wise one!" added Admiral Bobbery._

"_Let's hurry so we can eat!" exclaimed DK._

_Peach stood in front of the birthday cake, thinking of her wish. "I wish…"_

"_Don't say it aloud or it'll reverse!" said Luigi, the superstitious one._

"_I'll take the fruit!" cried Yoshi. "Wish for something!"_

"_I hope you like the candles!" said Mario. "We chose the pink striped ones."_

"_Shouldn't we sing first?" asked Ms. Mows. Everyone nodded._

"_Happy birthday to you!" started Toadsworth. The others joined in the singing, as Peach hesitated for the once-in-a-year wish. She closed her eyes, but then opened them._

_Ahhhh!" screamed Daisy, as she suddenly appeared with a crown on her head, which started to hiss. Peach froze in terror._

_Luigi disappeared, but screamed in fear from another place. Peach gasped as Toadsworth had a bullet in his head ad fell down forwards. _

_A person whom Peach never wanted to see again appeared from the door, and grinned, the grin lasting in her mind in sick ooze. Koops grinned and took a sword out, piercing Bobbery._

"_Why are you doing this?" she screamed. She faced him in anger and determination to get out. Koops just faced her and aimed his bullet at her._

"_Don't go!" whispered Mario in her head as she saw an ordinary clock pendulum pass by, and she saw Yoshi in a pile of water, gasping for air. Ms. Mows was in a block of ice, shriveling up, as Koops pulled the trigger and the bullet flew. A scream rang through the torture._

Peach woke up screaming and crying, and then looked around in her bedroom. Her breathing got more regular as she calmed herself down. She saw her clock.

"3:22 A.M.," she whispered. She breathed in fear

It had been almost a year since Peach's chilling investigation at Rogueport. It never seemed to get out of her head, as she just experienced her first nightmare related to the memory. She went downstairs and made herself some hot cocoa, then went to sleep.

In the morning around eight, she went downstairs to eat the breakfast her servants made for her. She couldn't eat.

She sat in her chair the rest of the afternoon, reading her journal and writing more things from last week. She flipped to the section of the mystery investigation.

"No," she said to herself, as the memories flooded back into her. Although she wrote less than three pages of the horrific adventure and she never wrote about any of the deaths, she still was bothered as she threw her journal across the room. She started crying.

That night, she decided to eat her dinner in the dining room. But her cell phone rang as she was eating, and she slowly took it out as a toad servant gave her a glass of citrus juice.

"Hello, is this Ms. Toadstool?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes, do you need something at the moment?" she asked.

"I need you for a reason," the person answered back.

"Who is this?" she said. "Is it important?"

"Yeah huh. It's E. Gadd."

Peach stopped eating, and felt like putting the phone away. She never wanted to see E. Gadd since last year because of his confusion and memories. But she willed herself to continue.

"Yes," she said quietly. "What is the cause of you calling me?"

"I need you to come to my laboratory at the moment," said E. Gadd. "I need you immediately."

"What is the cause?" she insisted. She swallowed hard.

"I have been working on something for 11 months, and I need to show you it," was his reply.

"Why am I needed?" she asked. "Please don't bother me." Although she knew she was being rude, she pretended to not realize it.

"If you don't mind flying here in your helicopter, I would very much appreciate it," Elvin said. "I want you to come here fast."

"But what is it?" she insisted more. "I do not want to be bothered!" and with that she turned off her phone.

Her home phone rang, and she banged her head on the table. Without telling anybody she put on her coat and shoes, then exited the castle towards the helicopter to travel to E. Gadd. It was approaching midnight as she arrived safely at the laboratory.

She didn't bother to use the front door, but broke throught the glass window using a pen, also known as vandalism. Being too upset and tired to realize her bad act, she made her way to the large room where she first met the scientist a year ago.

But the room was too different. The room was changed completely, with wires around the room all connecting to a machine in the middle as big enough to fit ten people inside it. The sight was very odd and strange, as Peach tried to step deeper into the room. It was a difficult place to walk through, as you might trip and unplug one of the wires, an event which would happen later in this story. But at the end of the room she saw Elvin Gadd, who looked surprised and happy that Peach had arrived.

"Peach, I believe your friends may be able to come back," he said.

* * *

**This chapter is only the beginning, and I know it wasn't much of an exciting start. Please review on your thoughts of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reviving The Lost Ones

**The second chapter is up!** **I hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reviving The Lost Ones**

All Peach did was stand there, until E. Gadd spoke again.

"I've invented the Dolansa Infinite T. It's a machine that gives you a way to go back to Rogueport, when it was never destroyed, although everything will be there, even the dead bodies. They look as if they had just died, but they've actually been there for a long time. Understand me so far?"

Peach nodded.

"My idea for the Dolansa Infinite T. is to send you back to restored Rogueport by going into it, and you must find the bodies to restore them back. Use this clock and turn it to the times they died," he said, giving her a clock. "I am sorry to say that Toadsworth will not be able to be saved, because this machine doesn't involve him. Once you save the other seven innocent ones, return back here. If by any chance you need to come back, the machine will never work twice, so please complete your mission. Are you ready?"

"Am I ready?" asked Peach. "But what are the risks of having to go back? Is something still bad out there?"

"To my calculations I did last week," said E. Gadd. "Nothing much, unless you get homesick or hungry. Just be careful."

"Okay," said Peach cautiously. "I know the times they died anyway, so I'll just do that with the clock. Do I press the clock against their hearts when I set the time?"

"No, I forgot about that," said E. Gadd. "Press it against the place they died. Such as if you found Toadsworth, push the clock against his head and set the time to 4:00, it doesn't matter A.M. or P.M."

"I'm ready!" said Peach after a moment of hesitation. "I'll bring them back safely." She went into the machine and waited.

"The instructions to go back are in the back of the machine!" shouted E. Gadd. "Good luck Peach!" The machine started to make a whirring sound, as wind blew all over the place. All Peach could hear was the loud wind and the machine seemed to spin in her head. She lost her balance and fell to the ground, as she tried to get up again. The curtain covering the entering place ripped off, revealing a white blur outside, as the place seemed to lift into the sky. She covered her eyes from the feeling of dizziness. Then everything stopped.

Peach opened her eyes, and quickly went outside the machine. She was on the gallows of Rogueport on a morning day, neither sunny nor cloudy. It was all empty as she stepped off the gallows, and she looked back at the machine. There were no wires connecting it, and it seemed like the same.

"What do I do now?" Peach asked herself. She went over to the Western side of Rogueport, only to see that the building had stopped pouring water from the pipe. The ground was slippery and wet, just as she had left it. She saw the huge pendulum scythe pendulum above the item shop, and shuddered to think about it. But then she remembered what to do.

She went into the garden yard, and then started digging with a shovel next to it. She kept on digging until she reached something hard, a coffin. _Ms. Mows_ _is here, _she said to herself, as she got rid of all the dirt and tried to lift the not-so-heavy coffin up onto the land. But she lost her balance and slipped, causing Ms. Mows' body to fall out.

Peach shrieked at first, but realized that the body was still frozen. It was almost the same as before, but parts of her body were partially melting. She took out her water bottle and poured water, remembering that the ice would go away.

It worked, as the frozen mouse became unfrozen. Peach then took the clock out of her pocket, and pressed it against Ms. Mows' hands, as she turned the time to 5:20. She waited for something to happen.

All of a sudden, she stirred, as Peach looked down at her excitedly. Ms. Mows got to her feet, and rubbed some extra ice off, as she saw Peach, looking at her with open eyes and a wide mouth. Peach shouted in joy.

"You're alive!" Peach screamed in joyous disbelief. "I can't believe it! It's actually you! You cannot feel the joy I'm feeling right now!" Ms. Mows looked puzzled

"I'm a bit confused, can you start from the beginning?" the badge owner asked, and Peach told the whole story from where she knew of. Ms. Mows was surprised when the story was over.

"It sounds crazy," said Ms. Mows, "But I'll believe you, cause Koops was all fishy before I like, died. You know, let me help you make the others come back alive. Who is next?"

"Luigi fell with the elevator, and got killed," said Peach. "We need to get him back."

So they both went into the building behind them, and spotted the elevator doors.

"Do you have a way of opening them?" said Peach, trying to push the button. "It seems to be broken."

"This might help," suggested Ms. Mows, getting a sharp and long item out of her pocket. "I use it to open doors, so it's the perfect occasion."

"Let's give it a try," said Peach, and Ms. Mows slid the item into the middle of the elevator doors, while Peach helped to open them. They started to open the doors as much as they could, until it was big enough for both of them to fit inside. Peach was very anxious to see Luigi, and to bring him back to life.

But the elevator was only covered in rubble and destroyed walls, with a bit of electric sparks sparking out of the buttons. But Luigi was gone.

"Huh?" said Peach in confusion. "This is strange. Where is Luigi's body?"

"Maybe it rotted away," said Ms. Mows.

"No, it shouldn't rot in less than a day. Even though it's been a year, it has only been less than a day."

"Maybe he escaped," said Ms. Mows. Peach looked at her in wonder.

"It's impossible to survive a fall like that from four stories up," pointed out Peach. "There's no chance he survived."

"Really?" questioned Ms. Mows and she lifted a huge piece of metal in the corner, revealing the remains of empty juice cans, a sandwich bag, and a canteen bottle. Peach gasped at the sight.

"He…survived," she said, not believing it. She went over and saw that it was true, with Luigi's green canteen, and there was a container in the elevator that was broken open.

"That must be the pen-like item that could open the blue cabinet!" she said out loud, and Ms. Mows understood from hearing the story earlier. The pen-like item had been taken from the case, by Luigi.

"But where could he have gone?" said Ms. Mows. "There isn't a spot open in this place, and there---"but they both looked up and saw a hole in the elevator, big enough for a person to go through.

"He climbed the elevator shaft?" said Peach. "That's a brave thing for him to do. Instead of worrying where he is, let's be glad that he didn't die. So Koops' plans were actually foiled." She smiled, and decided to go to Yoshi's body.

They made their way out of the elevator, and then walked up the stairs. The whole floor and stairs were soaked with water, and water kept on continuing down the metal stairs they walked up. At last, they made it to the 5th floor, as water poured against them when they opened the door to the fifth floor. The whole floor was flooded about two feet, causing Ms. Mows to travel aboard a piece of wood.

"This place is still flooded?" Peach said. "Now I feel sorry for Yoshi, being trapped all alone, fearing his death as the vault flooded." They went into the room, which was flooded, and saw the bank vault; opened with water still coming out of it very lightly.

"I think Yoshi's body flooded out,"said Peach, and they went into the flooded hallway to look for him.

After no luck for 10 minutes, they found him caught in a window sill, which was a pretty unwell sight, but knowing that they would heal him immediately, they weren't frightened. Peach lifted his body out of the water, and turned the time on her clock to 10:25. She then put the clock over his stomach, where his lungs were.

"This has to work," said Peach hopefully. The two of them waited quietly as they watched Yoshi, waiting for him to revitalize.

Yoshi wheezed, coughed up water, and fell out of Peach's hands. He got up and looked around.

"I didn't drown!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I survived after all, but I thought I was dead!" He jumped around happily in the water.

"You were dead," exclaimed Peach, and she told Yoshi the story. Yoshi was baffled.

"Koops was the killer? That's absurd, it's impossible," he stuttered.

"But we need to hurry and get back the others," said Peach, and they all went out of the building to revive the others.

* * *

**This is only the beginning of the story, so expect more action and suspense later on! Don't forget to review, I'm looking for at least two. The next chapter will come!Also, I will have a puzzle for people to solve, and just tell me the answer and you will get some more info on the story. The puzzle is:**

**A D S R ? F S**

**What is it? Anyway, mail me the answer. Please review on the story itself!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Not Over

**This chapter will be the end of all this boring, repeating stuff of reviving back the people from the dead. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, since I forgot to say this in the beginning, I don't own anybody in this story at all. None of them are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's Not Over**

"So," said Yoshi. "Who also died?"

"Mario got flung into the sea by that sharp swinging pendulum," said Peach sadly. She remembered how awful his death was, and how they thought he was the killer.

"I'm sorry Yoshi for blaming you as the killer," apologized Peach. "It was our faults, not yours."

"I'm fine!" said Yoshi. "I'm actually glad that you got me back, and saved Rogueport from destruction. But do you have any idea where Mario is?"

"Hmm," said Ms. Mows, pulling a snorkeling device from her pocket. "This will help you look underwater, as enhances your ability to swim fast. With this, it'll be much easier to find him."

Peach put on the snorkeling device, then went her way to the edge and jumped into the water, as she looked around quickly. She saw in the water the blood of Mario, as she followed it and found his body, helpless and punctured.

"I found it!" she cried, carrying him to the land. Yoshi and Ms. Mows were happy as she went and put Mario on the ground, put the clock against his stomach where he got hit, and turned the clock to 12:45. He opened his eyes, and stood up slowly.

"Manama Miyazaki! There's a hole in my stomach, but I'm all right! Why am I so drenched in water? Why are Yoshi and Ms. Mows alive?" shouted Mario in hysterics.

You're alive!" shouted Peach in delight. "I'll start from the beginning." She then told Mario the whole story, as Mario listened in wonder.

"Well, it's too bad that you've become the leader now instead of me," said Mario. "But you deserve it! Let's go and a get a the others back, shall we?" They ran to the eastern side of Rogueport.

"I need to now look for Daisy," said Peach, and she put the snorkeling device on and jumped over the fence into the water. She searched for Daisy's body, and found it quickly at the bottom. She carried her body out of the water and climbed up onto the land.

"The crown is literally fried onto her head," said Mario. "That isn't too good."

"But it will be good if we revive her," said Peach, as she put the clock against Princess Daisy's head, and turned the time to 11:30. She waited, and so did the others.

"Oh, my head feels fine!" Daisy exclaimed, getting up and trying to get the crown off.

"Daisy! You're alive!" shouted Peach, as the two of them embraced happily. Daisy was extremely dazzled about what was happening, so Peach told the entire story again.

"That's very odd," she said. "Are you sure this is all true?"

"I'm sure," said Peach. "But right now we have to get two more people. DK is somewhere in the sea, and---"and they all saw the body of Bobbery. Although it was never explained in detail, Koops had killed Bobbery by zippering him open.

The word "zipper" means something to seal a bag, or a spell that Yubaba does to make Sen shut up instead of complain and complain to get a job at a polluted bathhouse. But in the execution language, it is to get a sword and pierce someone, and then bring your sword up on the way. This will result in a gruesome sight, as blood and organs fly everywhere and stay on the spot.

"Everyone, please stay away from this as I do something," Peach said as commanding, and the other four went away to Roguport Center, glad that they wouldn't have to approach such a sight.

Peach went up to Bobbery, and tried to close her eyes as she put the clock onto his stomach where she could still put it, and turned the time to 1: 20 A.M. She almost felt sick when she looked around herself, but then felt Bobbery get up slowly.

"What the hell!" he yelled, and was shocked to see his stomach open with his guts all over the place. "I need a doctor! This is not correct! Koops shall pay!"

"Bobbery, calm down!" said Peach, and she told him the whole story.

"Koops is dead? That's great! But how am I still alive with my insides all spewed out?" he asked. "This is very odd, but I'd like to go back now if you don't mind."

"We need to get one more person," reminded Peach, and she got everyone together and went to the dock.

"Mario! Yoshi! Ms. Mows and Daisy! You people are alive!" shouted Bobbery, but Peach dived into the water as the others chatted away. She was searching for DK's body, and found it floating thirty feet away with a harpoon in his back. She made it to the surface as the others waited anxiously. Putting the clock against his back, she then turned the time to 1:59, the last minute before Rogueport exploded.

"This has to work," whispered Peach, but they waited for a while. After a few long minutes it was all okay, as DK rose and pulled the harpoon out without any pain.

"Whoa, why is everyone alive? Why am I alive?" he asked, looking around. Peach told him the whole story, as DK listened.

"I wonder where Koops is," he said. The others also wondered.

"Well, I think we should all go back now," said Peach, as all of them cheered and went to the gallows, where the machine was. They all went into the machine, as Peach read the instructions to go back. They went back to the lab while all the wind blew everywhere and it seemed like a hurricane, and then they all arrived safely at E. Gadd's Laboratory, where they all had a party and ate scones and hotdogs. After telling their stories of Rogueport and the mystery, they played a game of Similes in the sleeping room as they then played Spin the Bottle, which nobody wanted to play at all. They decided to tell ghost stories until they were all tired, and never discussed their awful memories of Rogueport. It was a very good thing that everyone was back together again, except for evil Koops and brave Luigi, as Koops wandered out in the open trying to escape death, and as Luigi was trying to get to them as fast as possible to warn them that it was not over.

Nothing was over yet.

* * *

**I will continue as fast as I could when I get the chance. Another puzzle! If you get it, I'll tell you what will happen later on in the story, or you could just do it to refreshen your brain.**

**I W C A F A ? C W**

**If you know it, send a message to me. Please review if you don't mind! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Facial Cut

**Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter to come out. It's the first chapter of the numerous deaths that will occur!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Facial Cut**

In the morning, everyone was up and decided to look all over the laboratory and explore the place, as long as they didn't break anything. All the injured people had gone under another machine of E. Gadd's, which healed their wounds immediately.

"It seems strange how E. Gadd invented the reviving clock, as well as the machine to go back to Rogueport," said Peach, as she explored the Mechanical Garden with DK.

"I can't believe everyone was able to come back alive," said DK, as he touched a flower that produced a blue glow.

"Neither can I," said Peach. "I find it awkward how E. Gadd could do such a thing, using time travel and changing things of the past, such as restoring Rogueport completely."

"It does seem odd," agreed DK, and the both of them just walked around thinking about what they just said.

At lunchtime, all of them went back to their own places as if everything was all right. They gave their farewells as they all left happily, as Peach took her pictures with her camera, taking pictures of everyone.

"Let's all thank Peach, the one who saved us!" said Mario, and they all thanked her and as they went back one by one.

"I won't forget what you've done for us!" shouted Daisy from her car, as she sped off.

"Thank you for everything Peach!" said Yoshi and Ms. Mows as they both went onto a bus.

"We'll drop by your castle when we get the chance," promised Mario, and he drove away with Bobbery.

"If you need help, just call me anytime," said DK as he left. Peach walked to her helicopter and left herself.

Everything happened so fast in the past day. Although she was happy that her friends were alive and well, it seemed abnormal. Everything seemed abnormal as she flew back to her castle. She knew something was wrong, and something told her that it wasn't done yet.

"Bye, good Mario," Bobbery said, and he entered his house. He was happy that he could finally go home after not seeing it for a while.

"Good sweet home!" he cried. "How happy it is to be home." With that, he went upstairs into his bathroom and charged his cell phone which had been dead for more than a year. He grinned as he plugged the phone into the wire charger.

He then shaved his face with a giant razor he had received a week before Toadsworth's birthday. Suddenly, the toilet flushed automatically, as Bobbery turned around startled.

"What the scarlet?" he said alarmed. "What kind of plumbing is this?" The phone rang downstairs, and then the radio turned on automatically, playing a song that Bobbery had never heard before.

_What happened to the world we painted..._

_The masterpiece of me and you  
Our work of art has all but faded..._

_Nothing's here except the blues_

Bobbery grunted in frustration, and put down his razor as he went downstairs. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this Admiral Bobbery on 26 Mycelium Avenue?" said a voice.

"Yes, and what is this?" he asked, hoping it wasn't anything about debts.

"This is Jill from the Water System Department, calling to say that your debts for the water supply as been overdue for six months. There is an extra $1,200 fine plus another $200 if you do not send it in by the end of the night, because today is the last day of September."

"No way, I'm been gone for a long time and none of it is my fault," he grumbled. "Talk to E. Gadd in his laboratory for the reason."

He hung up and went back upstairs to the bathroom, almost stepping onto his phone charging on the floor.

The radio played as he shaved and groomed:

_Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down  
Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down _

It was a stroke of genius  
Yeah just as pretty as you please  
But all that's left between us  
Is hanging on what used to be

"Shut up!" he snorted and he swiped the radio of the table, but not causing it to turn off. He sighed as the phone rang downstairs again, and he ran downstairs holding the razor, putting the razor on top of a cabinet at the bottom of the stairs. He picked up the phone.

"Mr. Bobbery, we need your confirmation to pay your debts, otherwise we will have to add an extra $200 by the end of the night. We need your---"

Bobbery slammed the phone shut, and went back upstairs to the bathroom. The radio played on on the floor as if it were supposed to; playing the song that would hint his fate.

_Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down  
Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down_

"Damnit!" he yelled in frustration as he realized he forgot to bring up his razor. The phone rang for the third time downstairs, as he hollered in exhaustion once more and proceeded to exit the bathroom. His leg caught on the wire of the phone charger and got knotted around his leg as he went out.

At the top of the stairs, he realized the wire was pulling him back. He pulled more with his legs without thinking, causing the charger to come out of the socket, causing him to be startled as he plummeted down the stairs.

_Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down  
Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down_

He crashed into the cabinet at the bottom of the stairs, causing the razor to fall to the ground. Still conscious on the floor, Bobbery looked up and saw the razor plummet towards his face. It was impossible to stop.

* * *

**I hope you aren't mad about Bobbery being dead, because that is what happened. There will be a new plot for this story with Peach as the protagonist. Please review! I will update when I receive the chance.**


	5. Chapter 5: Picture Fate

**I now found out that my planned story is a theme of that like the movie Final Destination 1, 2 , and 3. I rented the first two and saw the third in the movies to find out that my story was not original! I was heartbroken, but will regularly continue this Mario-themed FD.**

**By the way, protagonist means central and main character**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Picture Fate**

It was the same night when Mario realized that Bobbery had left his case of checks in his car, and decided to call him. Confused that he wasn't answering the phone, Mario drove back to his house and decided to go in it.

"Bobbery, I believe you forgot something in my car…oh my mushroom!" he shouted, and saw Bobbery with a giant razor sunk under his eye in a pile of blood. Mario cringed at the view and backed away, out of the house and called the police and Peach.

Minutes later, the police arrived along with Peach and the others. Peach was frightened, and decided to keep everything to herself about her prediction that something was wrong.

"This is unbelievable!" cried DK. "Just when we were all well and happy, someone has to die in a gruesome way. But I have to admit that according to the police, he died in a strange way."

"What had happened to him?" asked Peach.

"It seems that he was going downstairs to pick up a phone, and his phone charger tangled around his leg and tripped him, causing him to fall down the stairs and hit a cabinet. His razor was on the cabinet, and you know what happened." DK sighed.

"But do you think a killer has caused this?" she asked. "He, or she, must have put that razor up there to kill Bobbery."

"But it was his own will in falling," pointed out DK. "He put his phone charger there, and it was himself that caused him to fall. No murderer would be able to do such a thing like that."

Mario and Daisy approached them in discomfort. "Do you think he died by accident, or did another killer do this?" Daisy asked. DK told them what he thought.

"It does seem like a terrible mishap," said Ms. Mows. "It's very unfortunate for this to happen to someone who just came alive."

"I won't be able to sleep for the rest of the night," complained Yoshi nervously. Everyone else felt the same way. After all the commotion was gone, the police would investigate more to see more of the cause, which Peach thought would be a waste of time. She flew back to her castle.

Bobbery's death was not a coincidence, Peach said to herself. It was supposed to happen, and there wasn't a way to stop it. She had to figure out something.

In her bedroom, she went and took out her pictures on her camera she developed. It made her fell a little better, but made it sadder when she saw Bobbery in one of the pictures. But then she gasped. Under Bobbery's eye, in the photograph, was a bloody slash, and she held her scream in panic.

She cried in muffles, holding her mouth so she wouldn't get any attention in some way. She controlled her breathing as she stared at the picture in disbelief. How could this be? She was certain this picture had changed, and she looked at the others in the same picture. Their faces were all normal.

But there was a last picture which made her heart stop. It showed a picture she had never taken before, a view looking up in a house. There was a razor falling towards the camera in the picture next to a tall cabinet, and Peach knew what it was.

"Bobbery's last view," she choked. She went to bed immediately.

The next morning, Daisy woke up in her magestic home. Forgetting all about Bobbery's death, she hurried downstairs and checked her mail, the daily thing she did every morning.

"I wonder if someone mailed me overnight," thought Daisy out loud. She went over to her mailbox and unlocked the lock. She opened it slowly and shrieked.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit of a cliff hanger. I hope that it is okay if Daisy is dead, and I hope none of you will be upset if I do that. Please review! I will update asoonaspossible. Diysoda!**


	6. Chapter 6: Picture's Second View

**Thank you for reviewing people, and this is the sixth chapter. It ends in a more cliff-hanger cliff-hanger. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Picture's Second View**

"Look!" exclaimed Peach, who flew to DK's cabana the first thing in the morning. She held the two pictures in his face.

"Let's sit down and talk while I look at the pictures," said DK, and Peach calmed down a bit as they sat down.

"This picture," said Peach, "It shows Bobbery with the others. But look at Bobbery! He has a slash like the one the razor caused under his eye!" DK looked at it in slight confusion.

"But how?" he asked. "It's almost impossible for such a thing to happen."

"Almost impossible, but it shows it right here," she added, and then showed him the next picture.

"That's Bobbery's view when the razor fell and killed him!" recognized DK. "This isn't right, and I think we should tell authorities this."

"We shouldn't," confirmed Peach. "Neither can we tell the others, because we have to keep this to ourselves."

"But what do we do next?" DK asked in uncertainty. "I'm really confused on how these pictures can help us."

"We need to go to Bobbery's house and see around," she said. "We may be able to find something crucial."

Just then, Peach's cell phone rang, and she answered it. It was from Daisy.

"Hi Daisy, what do you need?" Peach asked into the phone.

"Peach, you can't believe it!" Daisy replied.

"What is it?"

"!"

"Hmm? Is something wrong Daisy?"

"I…I…"

"What's the problem? I'm really worried, please tell me."

"I've just been accepted to play in the new orchestra musical, "Pyramus and Thisby"!" Daisy shrieked in joy. "It will take place in the Rainfall Cut Auditorium just six miles away from here!"

Peach sighed in relief. "That's wonderful! We'll all be there to see your play, which is when?" she asked.

"In a week!" Daisy cried. "I've only got a page of lines to remember, and they say that I'm so good at acting that only one rehearsal is needed!"

"Okay," replied Peach. "Anything else?"

"Yes, the director has assigned parts for everyone!" she exclaimed. "You will be Moonshine, Mario will be Pyramus, DK will be lion, Pennington will be the curtains controller, and Yoshi will control the lights, etcetera…isn't it great?"

Peach's voice stopped. "I don't think we'll be able to attend," said Peach. "We need to solve this really important thing."

"Please attend!" Daisy said insistently. "I'll call you back later because I need watch this movie right now," and with that she hung up.

"I think we should go to Bobbery's house now," said DK, and they both flew to his house in Peach's helicopter. After twenty minutes they arrived there.

It was empty, with the door closed and no police around. Nobody was in the quiet neighborhood as Peach and DK silently went into the house. Bobbery's body had been removed, but the razor still remained, along with the cord they untangled from him.

"It's just odd how the police decided to leave everything here," commented DK. Peach unplugged the phone from the charger on the floor next to the razor, which still had some blood on it.

"Why do we need the phone?" said DK. "Is there any use with it?"

"I don't know," Peach said. She then thought of something, and looked in the pictures section of the phone. She scanned through them, and then froze as her eyes got wide with fear. She showed the picture to Bobbery.

It was a picture of all of them, but their bodies were charred, faces unrecognizable, arms and legs burning away. DK stared at it for a while, puzzled and scared.

"Why do we all look dead? Will we all die?" asked DK.

"I think something is telling us that we won't know who it is," replied Peach. She went all the way to the last picture, and what she had expected was there.

It was a view of someone, with a dead salmon on the side, and a lot of pebbles on the ground. It seemed to be from underwater.

"What could this mean?"choked Peach, looking at the picture. "How are we able to prevent this death? We don't even know what it is!"

They both went upstairs to the bathroom, and saw nothing much except for the radio on the floor, which was turned off by the police. Peach pushed the button and ejected the CD. The name of the CD was Miss Fortune, but as Peach looked at the list of the songs, she discovered something else.

"The song playing was "Tumbling Down"!" she cried. "That's how he died, by tumbling down the stairs!"

"We need to get out of here," said DK, and they left right away

The both of them decided to leave the house, bringing the phone along. It was not too late to solve the next death, but they would be too late in doing so.

The next day, Yoshi called everyone to eat at a Japanese restaurant his great-uncle owned. Everyone agreed, except for Peach who was apprehensive.

"Don't worry Peach, I really think everything will be okay," said DK, arriving at the restaurant with Peach in his car. It was a crisp night as the full moon shone brightly.

"Hi guys!" greeted Yoshi as Peach and DK entered. "Everyone is in the back room, but just remove your shoes as you enter the tatami room."

"Okay!" said Peach, trying to sound cheerful, but then stopped as she looked at the edge of the room. There was a pond with three bamboo sticks coming from the top of the ceiling, pouring water into the pond. The border was a type of grill to cook dishes and food, and as DK and she approached it, Peach screamed, as DK realized what the problem was.

Swimming in the pond were salmon.

* * *

**Daisy isn't dead, YET, so be relieved if you thought she died. Who will meet its death in the boiling pond? Will it be Peach? DK? The rest of the people? Please review so far!**


	7. Chapter 7: Simmering Waters

**By the title of this chapter you could tell that someone will be claimed by death once again! Please enjoy, as this chapter may seem a bit confusing. If it's not, enjoy anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Simmering Waters**

Everyone turned around to look at Peach, who was screaming. Even Yoshi turned around and tried to see what the problem was.

"No!" screamed Peach, and DK covered her mouth and brought her to the tatami room in the back. Everyone looked confused as the two of them entered the shoji screen door.

"You're just in time!" said Mario. "We just started ordering our food." Daisy, Mario, Ms. Mows, Pennington, and Jolene were there, sitting on a tatami mat with pillows. A young birdo in a kimono was taking orders.

"Please take of shoes and put sandals!" the birdo said kindly.

"I would like an order of the tempura with udon, in miso soup," said Pennington hungrily. "With an extra portion to make me full."

"I'll have the sake sushi special, but what is sake?" asked Daisy, as DK and Peach sat down nervously.

"It is raw salmon, on top of some rice," said the birdo. "It is very tasty and it is discount this week."

Peach gasped, and looked around fearfully. There was an ancient scroll on the wall with a picture of a pond, which looked as if it were steaming. She tapped DK on the shoulder as he looked at it.

"That scroll come from Japan, very rare and is priceless," the birdo said, seeing them look at it. "It represent a cooking pond, like one outside, but only we use in summer. In fall, it decoration as regular salmon pond. In summer, blocked by glass as many people watch professional cooks cook near pond."

Peach swallowed as tears started to form in her eyes, as DK ordered gyoza with fried rice. But Peach just got up and went out through the shoji screen to the bathroom.

"Is she no appetite?" asked the waitress. "That okay! I come back when you ring bell," and she left. Daisy sighed and went to follow Peach, as the rest of them just chatted. DK just sat down and waited patiently.

"Peach, what is wrong with you today?" asked Daisy, who opened the stall and found Peach crying.

"It's happening!" she cried. "Someone is going to die!" She shut the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Daisy softly, opening the door.

Peach sniffed, and then told Daisy what she knew. "I saw Bobbery's picture after he died, and he had a cut under his eye in the picture!" She then continued about the razor picture, and how the clues were coming, and the picture where all of them were burned up, and the view of someone from underwater. She stopped at the point when she saw the scroll with the cooking pond.

"That's very odd," agreed Daisy. "Are you sure about this?"

Peach took out Bobbery's phone from his pocket and looked for the pictures. But they weren't there, as Peach desperately tried to find them.

"I swear they were here!" Peach cried, as she tried to look for them. She got out and washed her face, putting the phone back.

"Maybe you were just imagining things," said Daisy. Just then, a tile of the ceiling came loose and nearly hit Daisy, as Peach shouted in alarm and pushed her away just in time, making both of them bang into a radiator. There was a strange sound as the radiator suddenly started to spurt out burning water, which made Daisy jump back in shock.

"Oww!" she cried. "Let's get away from here," Daisy said, but Peach was looking at a sign above the radiator.

It said "For the Bamboo Pond, Do Not Hit."

"Oh no," whispered Peach.

Outside at the pond, the bamboos suddenly stopped pouring the regular cool water, but started to pour the water used for the cooking, boiling sizzling water at a larger pace. The salmon started to swim away in panic, as one of them jumped out, causing an automatic switch to turn on into boiling season. It started to produce steam, as the fish died and steam got everywhere. Soon, it was boiling, as Yoshi noticed it.

"What's happened to the pond?" said Yoshi out loud in alarm, and he thought it best for the people to stay away.

"Everyone," he called out. "If you could please exit the restaurant, as a problem has occurred. The pond is going a little berserk, and may cause something dangerous to occur," he said, as some people laughed and got escorted out of the restaurant.

But then he remembered about his friends in the back. He went over to the back, but unfortunately slipped on some overflowed water from the pond, as he fell into it with a splash and a shout. He gasped as the boiling water singed his skin, as he fell back under and tried to stick his hand onto an automatic emergency sensor. But for some reason it had broken because of the damaged radiator in the girl's bathroom. His eyes stung as he tried to look underwater, despite his weakness of water. Hopeless and burning, he boiled to his fate as he was supposed to.

Daisy discovered him a minute later and screamed.

* * *

**I _really DID NOT_** **want to kill Yoshi, because I thought of making him live more, yet it seemed impossible to make someone else take his place. Plus, death decided to kill him, not me. Please review, looking for at least two! Next chapter will be updated later on.**


	8. Chapter 8: Entering Back

**If you are upset that I killed Yoshi, I am sorry and regret that fact. He was the one fit to die, and I feel sorry that he died so early before, was revived second, and died second. Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Entering Back**

"A young Yoshi, Yoshi Pucha, had died terribly today after inviting his friends over for a special dinner. A pipe had been damaged, causing a cooking pond in the area of the restaurant to turn on. Yoshi noticed this and evacuated the people, but detectives say as he went to go get his friends in the back, he unfortunately slipped and fell into the hot water. Fingerprints show that Yoshi had attempted to save himself by putting his hand on an emergency sensor, but it had been broken in a way connecting to the woman's restroom. His friends and family are upset, as his funeral will be attended tomorrow morning. There was no sign of manslaughter, but only a fateful, rare accident. A young girl was reported in knowing this was happening, according to some witnesses. We suspect her for possible being connected to this case, and she will not be able to enter the Yoshfisil Catering Mall for safety. Next up, ice cream trucks are now stopping their music, and mayor is now---"

Peach shut off the TV and lied down on her bed with tears. She could have stopped it, but all she did was stay in the bathroom and cause the death of her long-time friend, by hitting a radiator when a tile of the ceiling fell. She suddenly sat up, thinking that she had to do something as she went into her helicopter.

It was past midnight, as Peach silently went over to the empty restaurant. All the police were gone, as she unclipped the lock and went inside; making sure no one was in the parking lot. Being caught would result in arrest, possibly punishment, although it wasn't her fault. Her flashlight shone on a light switch which she turned on.

The Japanese restaurant lit up as if everything was all right, and she looked at where the cooking pond should have been. It was taken away, ripped off by mechanics and made sure that such a thing wouldn't occur again.

Peach was trying to find a place where their pictures would be, for it would show what would happen next.

She looked inside a counter where Yoshi kept his things, and saw a restaurant album, labeled "Pictures of Favorite Customers, Yoshi Pucha."

"Something has to be here," she whispered to herself anxiously, and opened the album, revealing different pictures of people. She scanned them to see if any of them were important.

At last, she saw the last picture on a certain page which was taken that night. It showed all of them except for Peach and DK, who arrived late, but Peach gasped at the picture and covered her mouth from whimpering. They all had a bloody, fatal cut from their shoulder to the middle of their stomachs, but their faces were all normal.

"No," she gasped, looking around to see if anyone was around her. She had to prevent this terrible upcoming death no matter what. But then she remembered that there was supposed to be a picture of the last view of the person's death. Peach turned the page and couldn't believe what the picture was.

It showed her, looking at a door in surprise. She recognized the room at once.

"What the…?" she asked herself in shock, and decided to leave with the album immediately. But then there was the sound of someone coming in from the entrance. She froze as the person entered the restaurant, as Peach hid behind the counter fearfully.

* * *

**Who had entered? What is the meaning of these pictures and deaths? Will they still survive? Please review at least once if you want to, it will be appreciated! Next chapter might have a death which will be unique, but I'm not so sure so don't expect violence yet. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cutting Out

**I'm so sad that I didn't get any reviews in the past chapter :(**

**Anyway, I hope the story isn't that confusing to people. Just understand that these pictures that Peach are finding are predicting the future of the upcoming deaths. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cutting Out**

The person entered the restaurant, as Peach cautiosly looked over the counter to see who it was. It was DK.

"DK!" she exclaimed relieved, causing DK to jump back in surprise.

"Peach, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same question for you," she replied. "You were here to find some pictures without telling me to come along."

"Why didn't you tell me to come along with you?" he said back. "Anyway, did you discover anything else?"

"Yes," she said quietly. She opened the album and turned to the picture of the others in the tatami room all smiling, but with the huge bloody gashes. DK stared in shock.

"This death seems like the worst so far," he commented in panic. "But what is the last picture?"

Peach turned the page and showed him. "It shows the person's last view in Mario's basement, and I'm looking at a door in deep surprise. The person who will die would be behind me." She tried to think of what to do.

"We have to go to Mario's house immediately," said DK, and they both crept out of the restaurant, restoring back the lock and flew to Mario's house in the helicopter. When they arrived, they immediately entered it and went downstairs. Outside of Mario's basement door was a table full of origami designs, and Peach couldn't help but look at them. But she then noticed an origami design of a sharp blade, which she picked up.

"Oh no," gasped Peach to DK. "It's a sign about the upcoming death!" DK and Peach looked at each other fearfully.

She then opened Mario's basement door and saw Mario and Jolene, working on a project to restore the environment. They both looked surprised as they entered.

"Hello Peach and DK, we're a bit busy," said Mario, cutting a piece of wood with a saw. Peach's eyes widened at the saw.

"Get away from that saw!" she shouted. "It'll kill you!" She approached him, as Mario held it up in confusion.

"Are you okay Peach?" he asked. "There's no way this could kill me."

"We need more wood," Jolene sighed, and got a board and cut it with a huge paper cutter. "What's the problem Peach? Why are you so nervous about something?"

"We think that one of you guys might die right now," believed DK, as Mario doubtfully went to a wardrobe and opened it up, revealing wood and different paper. But on the wall of the wardrobe near the top was a sword hanging by strings.

"Mario, that sword is going to kill you!" Peach screamed in fear. "Listen to me!"

"Where are you getting these ideas?" Mario said. "You seem a little too paranoid after Bobbery and Yoshi's deaths, but I assure you that things will be okay from now on." He started to carry logs from the wardrobe.

"I'm sure!" she screamed. "I have pictures to show you!" But she forgot to bring the album from the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, but we have to work on this gigantic bird house which has to be finished by tomorrow. I promise that we'll talk to you another time," said Mario, trying to be as nice as he could. Peach saw the swords sway on the strings above him, and grabbed Mario's hand and pulled him away from the wardrobe.

"No, get out of the wardrobe!" she insisted in fright. "The swords will kill you!"

"Fine," said Mario. "If that will make you happy, I will get away from this wardrobe, away from my swords." He picked up one last log from the wardrobe and carried it over to Jolene, who was too busy. But Mario swung the log over, hitting a lamp over, which fell and splashed into a container of paint. The container fell over and seeped into an electric outlet connecting to the bathroom on the main floor. Nobody had noticed.

"Listen," said Peach, and she told them all about what they knew. At the end, Jolene and Mario were slightly stunned, but continued working.

"That's incredibly scary," admitted Jolene. "I really have to agree with you with the fact that someone will die. I think we should leave." Mario shook his head in disagreement.

"We need to finish this thing no matter what," he argued, and went back over to the wardrobe and opened it to get more supplies.

Upstairs, the electric outlet in the bathroom flickered slightly, then started to spark onto the carpet.

"Please, Mario," said DK, thinking that all of them should leave immediately. "We need to go, now."

Jolene suddenly noticed a slice of origami paper under the table to her relief, because it was needed to complete the huge birdhouse, as she cut it into tiny pieces with the giant paper cutter. "I just need to cut this last thing," Jolene added.

"But we have to exit this house now!" cried Peach, sensing that death was coming closer. Peach and DK backed closer to the door.

"As long as I know, I'm staying here," confirmed Mario, getting paper from the wardrobe, as the swords swayed even more from the strings.

The sparks got worse, as Jolene's phone on the bathroom counter vibrated, just as the sparks caught onto the carpet and caused a fire. Her phone vibrated enough to fall off the counter and into the fire, causing a loud reaction.

"I'll continue later," said Jolene, as she turned around in front of the paper cutter. "Are you sure we have to get out of this place?" she asked Peach and DK, not wanting to leave her work unfinished.

"We need you to get out," insisted DK, as Peach looked at Mario in anger that he wasn't listening to them. Jolene just stood where she was, looking them, as DK decided to grab Mario with him and went over to Mario

"Mario, I will not tell you one more time---" shouted Peach, but was interrupted by a loud explosion from upstairs in the bathroom, as they all turned around at the door in surprise, as only three of them covered their ears at the loud sound and fiery blast. Mario jumped back, causing the sword to knock against the inside of the wardrobe as the strings unhooked, just when DK noticed them. He reacted as quickly as he could and pulled Mario out of the way, just when the sword ornament fell and cut into a log at the bottom of the wardrobe.

But Mario wasn't the one meant to die. When the loud explosion occurred, Jolene had jumped back in full shock, into the handle and blade of the paper cutter as it went through her stomach and slid more as she touched the ground. There was a bloody and fatal scene, as Peach turned around and saw Jolene with the handle impaled into her body.

"_Noooo!"_ Peach shrieked in terror. DK and Mario gasped in horror, as they saw Jolene hanging from the handle from her impaled stomach. Peach ran upstairs crying, as the other two followed her immediately.

"We should have gotten out earlier!" Peach cried in tears. "It's our fault!"

"It was unpredictable," said DK, telling the truth to his own words. "We didn't know what the death would be." Mario was stunned and shuddered, thinking that Peach and DK were right about this whole thing.

They called the firefighters and police, who got rid of the fire but ended up destroying almost Mario's entire house. Jolene's funeral would be in the morning at the same time of Yoshi's.

The police suspected no homicide according to fingerprints, before the basement was destroyed by a sudden pipe explosion. Peach, Mario, and DK just sat outside while the police looked around the place. The three of them didn't know what kind of news to tell their friends, who would die later on.

"I know what is happening," said Peach quietly. "We're dying because we're supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" said Mario, twirling a stick in his hands and wondering if he could afford a new house.

"We're all supposed to be dead. Reviving you guys doesn't work and puts a shatter in life and death. It's breaking the laws of existence, and as for me, I escaped from the liquid nitrogen, which was not supposed to occur. Jolene and Pennington were supposed to die with harpoons and a carbon monoxide, but they didn't even though they were supposed to. Clues are appearing to either help us or taunt us, which we don't know. We're all supposed to be dead, which is what's happening right now. We're all dying," ended Peach, sighing heavily.

Mario looked up cautiously at what Peach had said. "Is there any way to stop it?" asked Mario, who now believed what was happening to them.

"That's what we need to find out," explained DK. "If there's a way to stop death from killing us, we'll be alive."

Just then, a firefighter pianta came out of the burnt house with something from the basement.

"Does this laptop belong to anybody? It was saved just before the entire basement burned to crisp," he said, giving them a laptop. It was Jolene's.

* * *

**I know that the chance of Jolene's death to occur in real life is about a 2.568 percent chance. Please review this time! I will make the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cancelled Out

**This is the tenth chapter! I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Cancelled Out**

When the pianta left, the three of them looked at Jolene's laptop in wonder.

"That's very convenient," Mario said sarcastically. "It was saved just before the basement burned up."

"It's too much of a coincidence," noticed Peach, as she opened it and logged on. She went to the pictures section of the laptop, and looked at it, scanning through the pictures. But she didn't find any pictures of the next death.

"There isn't any picture of the next death!" she cried. "There also isn't a picture of the last view of the next victim!"

"How is that possible?" said DK, looking for himself. But it turned out that she was right.

"This means that we have no idea what the next death will be," said Peach, putting the laptop to the side. "But does this mean that the deaths have stopped for some reason?"

"I haven't a clue," replied DK. "If someone ends up dying again, we know that it isn't over."

The next morning, everyone attended Yoshi and Jolene's funerals. It was a sad time, as Peach felt that something bad would happen. But everything went normally for the next few days. Peach talked with DK a few days later in a baseball field.

"The difference this time is that there is no killer," Peach sighed. "Only the laws of existence are killing us."

"In other words, death is seeping back to us," added DK. "E. Gadd should have never brought us back. Now everything will be chaos, as we die eventually." They were silent for a moment.

"The different thing this time is that we don't know how to stop it!" blurted Peach in frustration. "Last time, all we had to do was find the killer and be gone, but this time…I believe it's impossible to stop death put in motion."

"But there has to be a way!" insisted DK. "We saved ourselves before, so we can this time."

"But this time, man isn't the cause of these deaths!" protested Peach. "It's all nature! Such as these signs appearing before the deaths, and those pictures magically appearing, it's the cause of a force nobody knows about!" She sat down on the grass in dissatisfaction, as a little noki yelled "Watch the ball! This'll shock you!" as the kids were playing baseball in the middle of the field.

DK also sat down on the ground. "Maybe we can reverse something in a way to stop a person's death, like I did to save Mario. I pulled him out when the sword fell, which would have killed him."

"But Jolene ended up dying instead, in a gruesome way that was unthinkable," she pointed out. "That won't help anybody, because only another person would get killed."

"Why doesn't everybody stay in a black room in the police station?" DK suggested. "In that way, no one would die."

"No, because the room may collapse or explode, and I doubt that any of us would like to stay in a blank room for the rest of our lives," said Peach. "Or…," but she stopped as she saw a baseball fly over their heads. It hit into an electric wire, causing Peach and DK to stand up and back away in shock. The electric wires fell onto a stranded empty car, as it exploded, causing gears to fly all over the place. Peach and DK ducked quickly, as the engine narrowly missed them.

"Holy smokes!" gasped DK, just when a car pulled in. It was Daisy's car.

"Peach and DK, are you all right?" she yelled from her car. "I saw an explosion while I was trying to find you, and I found you here!" she said.

"Yeah, we nearly got killed by a piece of metal," grunted DK, but Daisy couldn't hear him from the fizzing of the destroyed car.

"Well, guess what? The play is changed to tonight!" sang Daisy from her car. "We need to go immediately!"

Peach and DK had nothing to do but go into her car, overly relieved that they were not killed.

"Daisy, we need to talk to you," explained Peach, as she told her everything she knew, about death coming back to claim them and that there wasn't a way to stop it.

Daisy stopped her car, a little confused but startled at the same time. "Do you mean that I'm gonna die sooner or later?"

"If there's a way to stop it," said Peach. "We have to cancel the play to prevent any killing."

"But we can't!" Daisy exclaimed in a worried voice. "This play is really important, and hundreds, thousands, of people will be in the audience and part of the cast. If we cancel it, the director won't allow it."

"We'll tell them that there's a bomb in the stage," said DK. "In that case, it'll be forced to be cancelled."

"Are you crazy? Why would I say that?" Daisy complained. "They'll think I'm drunk or something and they'll fire me from the acting career!"

"But we need to save someone from dying," convinced Peach, as Daisy finally decided to call the director. But her phone didn't work from the destroyed electric wires.

"We have to tell him personally," said Daisy. "The connection isn't working here, so we'll have to drive to the Rainfall Cut Auditorium to tell him." But when she turned on the engine, the car suddenly let out a wheezing sound and lost power. The three of them got out of the car, confused.

"Why's the car broken? It was all right a minute ago!" said Daisy in disbelief. "I hate fixing cars." They had to fix the car in a difficult way, but then eventually decided to call a mechanic. It was approaching 6:15, the time of the play.

"All set to go!" said DK, as they sped off to the auditorium. A few minutes later they arrived and entered.

"Finally, you have arrived! Hurry up and get your costumes on! No time to rehearse!" shouted the director, as four people took Daisy and DK away immediately.

"Wait, director!" pleaded Daisy, but Daisy didn't get to tell the director about the bomb plan. Peach followed the people, who brought Daisy and DK to the makeup room.

"Everything is so hectic," said Daisy. "No one will listen to us now."

"Maybe I should watch what's going on, and find things that are suspicious," said Peach. "Is Moonshine a big part?"

"All you do is walk around the place, following us," said Daisy. "Are you sure something is going to happen at this play?"

"I'm sure," insisted Peach. "Mario, Pennington, Ms. Mows, and we three may end up dead by tonight. I do not want that to happen," swallowed Peach fearfully.

"I feel sorry that we arrived late and couldn't cancel this play," sighed Daisy. "But the car breaking down was to cancel our canceling of the play. We must act on."

"What are my parts?" asked DK. Daisy handed him a page of scripts, as DK stared at them in disbelief.

"All this heavy crap? It's impossible to memorize in two minutes!" he said to Daisy. Daisy shrugged, as a man dressed as a tree walked into the makeup room.

"Let's go! The play is about to start!" he exclaimed. "Go go go!"

The three of them hurriedly went to the center of the stage, with the curtains about to open.

"Hey!" called Detective Pennington from the curtain ropes. "I'm the curtains puller!" Daisy waved at him happily. DK and Peach stepped off stage, as Mario and Daisy were the only ones.

"Daisy, I hope everything will be okay," whispered Peach to Daisy, loud enough for only her to hear. Daisy signaled back that she was all right, yet nervous.

"Okay!" shouted the director. "Let the play begin!" The curtains opened, as Mario and Daisy started the play, revealing an audience of thousands of people.

"_If there will be a fateful death", _thought Peach, "_It will be shown to thousands of people."_

* * *

**Someone will die next, but who will it be? Will the play go normally, or will something horrible break out? Please review, I need some support! Review please! Next chapter will come as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter 11: Death In A Play

**The 11th chapter is up! There will be a death in this chapter so watch out for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Death In A Play**

The play went on, as Peach looked around the stage carefully. There were lights, play equipment, and all the regular things in an orchestra play. The whole orchestra was playing below the stage, as Peach looked around hurriedly around the place. At the back of the auditorium was a wire, which lanterns were attached to. She didn't find anything that looked treacherous, but she still looked around and waited

"O beauteous Thisby! May I play with my sweet guitar, for only you can listen by the crack of this wall!" sang Mario, who was playing Pyramus. He started playing the guitar he was holding, as Daisy, who was Thisby, pretended to be deeply impressed and in love.

"For shall we need Moonshine to cast over us!" cried Daisy, as Peach made her way to the middle of the stage, as hundreds of people looked at her from the audience. Peach tried her best to act normal.

"May this day be full of water from the skies, let it rain!" said Mario. Suddenly, Peach saw a huge chandelier machine cast over them that was pulled in mechanically, which was not visible to the audience. It cast a shadow above the entire stage, as Peach noticed that the chandelier had pointed sides, and was hanging only by a few ropes. She choked a gasp, but then faced Daisy. The chandelier started to sprinkle sprays of water upon them from above.

"Follow us, o Moonshine, to the place where we to go!" continued Mario. But Peach didn't move, as she stared above at the chandelier.

Daisy looked at Peach and saw the frightened look on her face. Daisy also looked up slowly, as the light controller, Ms. Mows, decided to turn the lights towards Mario only because the other two weren't doing the right things. As she turned the control, her badge suitcase dropped and pushed against a lever for the wire device. The wire in the back of the auditorium across the ceiling to hold the decorative lanterns started to move across the entire auditorium slowly.

"O love, do not worry and let us go, as Moonshine will gladly be aside us," added Mario, confused that they weren't going. The audience started to get puzzled and began to murmur the slightest bit. Peach covered her mouth as she noticed the wire going across the ceiling, and was cutting the ropes holding the chandelier.

She suddenly remembered something. "_Rainfall Cut auditorium," she thought hurriedly. "Rain chandelier, fall, and cut…"_ Mario decided to look up also, and saw what Daisy and Peach were looking at. The wire cut the last strand of rope connecting the giant chandelier to the ceiling.

"Get out!" screamed Peach, as Mario, Daisy, and Peach jumped off the stage, just as the chandelier crashed down onto the stage with a glass shattering sound, throwing glass all over the place. The audience gasped and screamed in terror, as a piece of pointy glass hit the horizontal pole which the curtains connected to, causing it to break slightly but unnoticeably. The other pieces of glass which flew around the place did not hit anybody, fortunately. There was a silence as Peach, Daisy, and Mario got up from the orchestra pit, unharmed, as Peach realized she had almost jumped into a trombone. The audience was shocked from the surprise, as a baby started to wail.

"Close the curtains!" shouted the director in fury, who was standing behind one of the wooden trees. "Now! Now!"

Pennington pulled the rope lever to close the curtains, but instead, the pole was damaged and the whole left side of the curtains fell on top of him, as he tried to get out from under the heavy sheets. Unable to see, he fell into the orchestra pit as the curtains unraveled from him.

"No!" yelled Peach, but she was too late as there was an awful scene. The crowd gasped and screamed once more as they scattered all over the place. Pennington had fallen into a guitar stand and was impaled through the chest, as the curtains lay next to him, as blood dripped into them.

Peach cried in horror as she went over to run to him, but Mario grabbed and stopped her. All Daisy did was shudder and look away in fear that Peach was correct. Pennington gasped in pain and stopped moving, as the guitar stand fell over, making Peach gasp and cry as Mario looked in horror. The ambulance and police arrived minutes later to the scene.

A police man was sent to talk to Peach because there was high suspicion about her from numerous people. Peach sat in the room with the police man, who was wearing an overlarge police cap which was covering his face, and a coat which covered his entire body. Peach almost wanted to laugh, despite the death that had just occurred less than an hour ago.

"Young lady, can you explain the occurring deaths that have happened to your friends?" the policeman asked in a gruff voice. "Is it all coincidental?" Peach didn't know what to say.

"Well, I know it seems weird, but we're all dying. It's because…" but she stopped. Mentioning that E. Gadd used an invention on her was against the rules without state permission. She had learned that only the day before.

"Well madam, I'm afraid to say that you will have to go to jail otherwise with no way to defend yourself," stated the policeman gruffly. Peach stared at him in disbelief, as the policeman took of his coat and hat. It was DK.

"DK! What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"I disguised as a well-known police officer, and as soon as I heard that he was to interview you to see if you were to be sent to prison, I had this plan and disguised as him. Now I'll tell the custody and all those people that you're fine to go and that you gave me a good excuse that you are innocent with all these goddamn deaths," explained DK.

Twenty minutes later, everything worked out fine to the reason that the real officer became drunk that night and could not remember the things that happened. The next morning, Peach, DK, Daisy, Mario, and Ms. Mows met in the living room of Peach's castle.

"If we can't prevent from dying, then we'll all end up dead," said Ms. Mows sadly. "I'm now starting to think that reviving us was a horrible thing to do, now that we will have to die once again in more horrible ways."

"But what's the order we're dying in?" asked Mario. "That will make things much easier."

"I don't think there's an order," said Peach. "DK and I were supposed to die in a baseball field yesterday, and we're supposed to be dead, but we survived."

"I think we should all worry tonight," said DK. "Someone might be next."

After another 20 minutes of discussing, their conversation went nowhere and they all decided to just go to their homes. But Peach was determined to find the order of their deaths.

That night, she downloaded her camera pictures to her computer and looked at each one. She then found a picture that she had never taken before, which pictured almost everyone. They were standing next to each other, smiling happily.

This was the order they were standing next to each other:

Bobbery Yoshi Mario Jolene DK Peach Daisy Pennington Ms. Mows Luigi Koops

Peach looked at it hard, and after a minute she got everything solved out.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter ended in a bad way. A lot of people thought Pennington would die and they were correct! Can you solve the order of how they will die (according to the picture)? When someone escapes death they get bumped to the end. By the way I'll be going to the Bahamas on Tuesday so I won't be updating in a few days. Please review! Please! **


	12. Chapter 12: Falling Panel

**I'm back from the Bahamas from the Atlantis resort! I was thinking all about this fanfic during the trip, so I was able to make this chapter in rough draft form. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Falling Panel**

"This is the order we're going to die," said Peach, showing the picture to DK. DK looked at the picture Peach had printed out. The order they were standing next to each other:

**Bobbery Yoshi Mario Jolene DK Peach Daisy Pennington Ms. Mows Luigi Koops**

"But why is it Bobbery, Yoshi, and then Mario? Mario didn't die yet, at least not before Jolene and Pennington," said DK.

"If someone escapes death, they're bumped to the end," pointed out Peach. "You pulled Mario out of the wardrobe from getting killed by the sword." She started to make a list.

**Bobbery Yoshi Jolene DK Peach Daisy Pennington Ms. Mows Luigi Koops Mario**

"Cross out Bobbery, Yoshi, and Jolene. They're dead," said DK.

**DK Peach Daisy Pennington Ms. Mows Luigi Koops Mario**

"When the car exploded, the engine was supposed to smash and kill you," said Peach to DK. "You were moved to the end."

**Peach Daisy Pennington Ms. Mows Luigi Koops Mario DK**

"Now Pennington is crossed out. But when the chandelier fell, Daisy, Mario, and I were supposed to die. But in what order?" said Peach, as she thought of something. She made six possible lists:

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Peach Daisy Mario**

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Daisy Peach Mario**

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Peach Mario Daisy**

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Daisy Mario Peach**

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Mario Daisy Peach**

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Mario Peach Daisy**

"Either way, Ms. Mows is next," said DK. "We need to stop her from dying."

"But what if we save her?" said Peach. "When she's saved, Luigi will be next. We have no idea where he is right now." She trembled at their predicament.

"Either way, we have to…wait, Koops?" asked DK. "Don't tell me that he's alive." Peach looked up in terror.

"I've never actually thought of that," gasped Peach. "This means that Koops is still alive somehow! That's impossible."

"Maybe it doesn't," said DK, not believing it. "But I really think it does. We need to save Ms. Mows no matter what."

They went outside to Peach's helicopter, but were surprised to see someone they had thought had perished. They had just talked about him, and whether he might die if they had saved someone. The person let out a sigh of relief, as Peach and DK were filled with slight hope. It was Luigi.

"I traveled a long way to come here," he exclaimed. "I made it!"

"Luigi!" called Peach as she and DK ran to him. He was full of mud and sewer material. "Where did you go? Tell us your story!"

"Well," started Luigi, "I was last in the elevator when it suddenly dropped. I tried to cling to the wall as best as I could, and was hurt by a piece of metal. But I survived, and stayed in it for a few hours. I decided that I couldn't sit in an elevator for the rest of my life so I climbed up the shaft, but found a secret passage."

"Neon Heights!" realized DK.

"Yeah!" said Luigi. "I found a lot of Rogueport people staying in a small building, and they said that they would be killed if they went out. I didn't really listen to them."

"They…died?" asked Peach.

"No, no. I snuck them out in a large garbage truck, and escaped! I then found out, by a scientist in the group that you guys would later on be killed by death, because the survivor would revive the others, putting a scratch in death's design. Also, the survivor and others, like me, were supposed to die somehow, but did not, so would die later on. I was then sent to prison, and was released more than a week ago. I got a bit lost in the way to the Mushroom Kingdom, and was desperately trying to find you guys. Do you know who'll die next?"

"Ms. Mows, we'll have to go to her place quickly," said Peach, as the three of them went into the helicopter to the M.K. Department Store Mall, where Ms. Mows said she was going with Daisy. It was the mall where the Japanese restaurant was where Yoshi had died. The building was a four story building, and Ms. Mows and Peach were on the fifth floor in a store called Lookafit Clothing.

"Put on the red dress," said Ms. Mows to Daisy in the clothing store. Daisy picked up the red dress from the display table.

"I'm sorry miss," said a toad clerk. "Those are not on sale and are restricted to touching. Look at the sign." He pointed to a glass sign that said "Do Not Touch."

"Whatever," said Daisy, scowling at him. "I think we should stay here for a while and not buy anything."

"I need to see if this fits," said Ms. Mows. She reached and grabbed a brown glass bracelet on a tall shelf, just as Peach, DK, and Luigi arrived. The clothing shop had no doors, it was a place to enter, such as Build-a-Bear Workshop.

"Ms. Mows!" cried Peach. "You're next on the list!" As she said this, the cash register man fell and knocked over a statue which broke into pieces, spilling fruit punch all over it. "Damnit!" hissed the cash register man, as he went to pick it up. Peach saw it as a sign.

"Luigi!" said Ms. Mows surprised. "Where've you been?" She started walking towards them, but a small noki with a shopping cart crashed into her, throwing her into the shelf and causing materials to fall. As she was on the floor in slight pain, a glass panel from the very top of the shelf fell down and smashed her, leaving a bloody and gory mess. Daisy shrieked and ran in terror, as DK and Luigi stepped away, too shocked to speak.

"_Ms. Mows!"_ screamed Peach, as the other shoppers ran away in fright. The shopping cart knocked over a glass pitcher full of fruit punch, which got in contact with a hanging wire. Peach saw a single T-shirt on top of the cracked glass pane and the victim, which said "LOOK." Only "OK" was showing.

"This is not ok!" hollered the clerk, as everyone got out of the store. The whole store started to spark, as the lights exploded with glass. Luigi and DK were standing below the shop sign, as Peach made her way out of the store, as it died out. The place looked destroyed, and all the sparking stopped as the place was covered with debris and darkness. Customers passing by stopped and stared at the sight.

"We were too late," said Luigi softly. "We should have stopped the death."

Just then, the huge letters of the store name, Lookafit Clothing, started to flicker slightly. Peach saw two of the letters jolt, which were right above Luigi. The letters were O and K (the type of letters such as in Toys R Us if you understand what I'm saying).

"Luigi!" shouted Peach, as Luigi looked up and saw the two letters come off the sign. He quickly jumped back and dodged them, as the two letters hit the floor with tremendous force and shattered, making everyone jump. He had escaped his death.

"Let's get out of here," said Peach nervouslyonly toDK, Luigi, and Daisy, as police and security arrived at the scene. They didn't see the four of them.

"With Ms. Mows dead, who's next?" asked Daisy fearfully, as Peach pulled her list from her pocket.

"According…" but she stopped talking, as she saw someone at the elevator. The person had his arms folded, as a menacing grin appeared on his face. Peach gasped as the others gasped at the person they had thought they would never see again.

"Hello, again," said the person, as the person laughed in a way that made them all shiver.

The person was Koops.

* * *

**Dum dum dum! Koops is alive! That's no good, if you expected him to be dead! I'll put up the thirteenth chapter soon. I don't think anyone liked Ms. Mows, so I killed her off.**


	13. Chapter 13: Bar In Half

**13th chapter! Please enjoy, because someone else will die in a strange way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bar In Half**

"I'm back!" shouted Koops, as he started to step towards them. "I was revived from using an invention of E. Gadd's, which revives people. Too bad you guys used the same thing. Then I swam back and tried to escape death numerous times!"

"How did you revive yourself?" demanded DK. "Why was death trying to kill you, and not Peach, Jolene, and Pennington?"

"Because," explained Koops, "I was supposed to be dead, but I revived myself. I was not part of you in a friendship way, so when Peach revived all of you, you guys and she were put on death's list! Plus, Jolene and Pennington were part of this death thing, so they appeared on the list too. But guess what? I escaped death thirteen times already! I'm safe from dying!" He laughed and stared at them in triumph.

"You're next on the list of death!" pointed out Peach bravely. "Your death isn't over yet!"

"Stop shitting me around!" he hollered. He grabbed Peach and threw her to the ground, causing DK and Luigi to tackle him fiercely. Daisy backed away from them, as other shoppers went away from the fight scene. Peach looked over the glass balcony and saw police coming their way from the floor below.

"Police!" she shouted, as DK and Koops got up from the ground. A few seconds later, the elevator opened, revealing police.

"Put your hands in the air!" they commanded. DK and Luigi obeyed, but Koops just glared at them.

"We repeat; put your hands in the air!" the policeman repeated. Koops then took a gun from his pocket, as Peach saw a shop a few feet away from her. It was called Bulletin Bakery.

"Bullet," she whispered to herself, as one of the policeman shot his gun at Koops. He fell back and raised his gun in the air, causing the bullet to only hit his gun, but miss him.

"Oh no," said Peach in fear, as she quickly took the list from her pocket, the list she hoped was correct.

**Ms. Mows Luigi Koops DK Peach Mario Daisy**

She changed it as quick as she could:

**DK Peach Mario Daisy Luigi Koops**

"DK!" she yelled. "You're going to die next!"

"Huh?" said DK, startled at what she said. "How can I be next?"

"Run," whispered Luigi softly, as Peach, DK, Daisy, and Luigi dashed towards the other side of the department floor. The police started to run after them, along with Koops. Daisy reached the elevator first, but it wasn't operating, so she pressed the button for the other elevator.

"Hurry up!" screamed Daisy, as the door opened and they all entered. Koops was catching up to them quickly as the elevator doors were starting to close.

"You can't get away!" Koops hollered, but the doors closed and the elevator went down to the third floor. The police arrived at the elevators, but Koops went elsewhere.

"You're going to die," said Peach to DK when they were on the third floor. "Luigi had escaped death, then Koops, now it's you." Everyone looked at DK.

"But we can foresee the deaths by signs," remembered Daisy. "We can make him skip death."

"Hold on…" said Peach, as she noticed something. "If Mario was supposed to die when the chandelier fell…he can't have died. He wasn't at the end." She pulled out an extra piece of paper and a pencil, as the others looked on in confusion.

"This was the list just before the chandelier fell," said Peach.

**Peach Daisy Pennington Ms. Mows Luigi Koops Mario DK**

"In that case, only Daisy and I were meant to die," explained Peach. "Mario wasn't on the front of the list, and you can't be moved back if you're not on the front. In other words, Mario wasn't supposed to die when the chandelier fell, making him stay in the same place on the list. These are the official two correct lists right now."

**Mario DK Peach Daisy Luigi Koops**

**Mario DK Peach Daisy Luigi Koops**

"This means I'm not next," said DK with a sigh of relief. "But Mario is."

"Mario!" cried Daisy. "Where is he? He's next on dying!" Just then, the elevator opened, as they all turned around. Mario was in the elevator, at a strange sign of coincidence. They all knew that it wasn't just a coincidence.

"Mario! You're next on the list!" shouted Luigi. Upstairs, when the police went elsewhere to search the escaped people, Koops was trying to openthe non-operating elevator. He finally opened the doors, but slipped onto a metal bar and fell, slightly unconscious. It caused a giant decorative palm tree to fall onto its side, causing a loud crash. The elevator opened, but it was starting to spark from its damage.

Below on the fourth floor, the palm tree caused a huge amount of dust to fall from above of the four of them, except Mario.

"I can't see!" said Luigi, who then slipped and fell onto the dust. "But this sand might be an important clue." Mario just stood in the elevator, not knowing what to do.

"It's sawdust!" cried Peach. When the sawdust cleared, Peach lifted her foot and looked at her footprint. She gasped, as her footprint was cut in half for a strange reason.

The other elevator upstairs sparked into a cable control, which got in contact with the elevator shaft next to it, which was Mario's elevator. The sparking started to appear in the elevator shaft, going slowly below to the elevator.

"Get away from the elevator, Mario!" said DK, as Mario took a few steps toward them in the heap of sawdust. DK went towards the elevator to check it out.

"How do you know I'm going to die next?" he asked. Peach showed him the list, as Mario's eyes widened in fear.

The sparks reached the elevator that Mario had been in, and exploded from over-heating. The bar handle of the elevator flew from the explosion, as DK was thrown back and avoided being decapitated, but it wasn't his turn to die.

The elevator bar cut right through Mario, as Peach, Daisy, and Luigi jumped back in shock. Mario had a blank expression on his face, as the top half of his body fell off.

"AHHHH!" yelled Luigi. "Nooooo!" DK turned around, and knew that he still hadn't escaped death.

"Mario!" sobbed Daisy, as they all walked away from the place. It was already passed the closing time, so nobody was around them. The police had given up their search.

"I'm next," said DK, as they took another set of elevators to go up to the top fifth floor. "It wasn't my turn to die, so I didn't escape death."

"These are the list now," said Peach, upset that Mario had died.

**DK Peach Daisy Luigi Koops**

**DK Daisy Peach Luigi Koops**

"I think we should get out of here," said Luigi, so they turned around to go back to the elevators, only to see Koops running towards them with a chainsaw.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger involving Koops! I'll update soon if I'm able to. Please review, looking for at least two or three because I need to reach 55 reviews at the thirteenth chapter for my goal! Thanks guys, updating asap**


	14. Chapter 14: Cordiostrangular

**The 14th chapter! Thanks for all the reviews from the previous chapter, and someone will be hung to death in this chapter so watch out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Cordiostrangular**

Koops had an evil grin as he walked towards the four survivors, his chainsaw whizzing in his hands.

"Oh crap," said DK. "I will not die like this, will I?"

"The sign I believe…was the sawdust. _Saw_dust and chain_saw_," realized Peach. "DK, you have to dodge this death to survive."

"But then you or I will be next!" cried Daisy. "By the way, Koops is walking way too slow. Is something wrong with him?"

He ran towards them in a hurry, and threatened them by holding up the chainsaw. "You guys will die, once and for all!" he yelled. "I will kill you!"

"Stay away from us!" said Luigi. "You caused so much trouble in the past, slipping away time to time, but this time, a clue foreshadows that DK will die from the chainsaw!"

"Don't say that!" said DK, not wanting Koops to know. Koops grinned and stepped towards DK, but slipped as the chainsaw flew into the air, knocking him and DK to the ground. Daisy screamed, as Luigi jumped back, as DK, who was on the ground, crawled back as the chainsaw almost went into his neck. But the chainsaw cut right into DK's leg.

"Owww!" he roared, as Peach went to his side in shock, trying to stopthe bleeding and spraying bloodwith a headband cord she had in her pocket. There was a shop she noticed, that said Shoes Save. The lights flashed once on the sign, that said "You may depend on shoes to save your life from dying."

"Koops, now you've done too much!" yelled Daisy, as she made her way to the glass balcony to look down at the other floors for help. She suddenly heard the whirring of the chainsaw from behind her when Peach pulled it out, as she jumped in surprise and fright, off the glass balcony. There was a cord which got around her neck that saved her from plummeting five stories to the first floor, but it started to strangle her in the air.

She choked as she tried to get her feet onto the railing of the balcony, but instead, her shoes fell all the way down to the first floor, preventing her to catch her heels onto the rail to get herself onto her feet. Not knowing if she would die like this, she tried to catch Luigi's attention.

"Oh my gosh, Daisy!" exclaimed Luigi in fear, but Koops grabbed his leg from the ground and pulled him to the floor. Daisy tried to untangle the cord while in the air, but couldn't, as she choked more, waving her feet frantically. An unusual gust of wind flew through the air, which Peach picked up as a sign. She noticed Daisy hanging from her neck from the cord, about to die.

"Get strangled all you want!" shouted Koops seeing Daisy also, as Luigi punched him in the face, giving him a bleeding nose and knocking him to the floor, unconsious. He ran and reached over to Daisy, pulled a pocketknife out, and cut the cord. Daisy fell to the regular floor ground, as Luigi untied the cord from her neck, making Daisy cheat death once again. She gasped for air and hugged Luigi.

"You saved my life," she gasped through breaths, as she gave him a huge kiss.

"You never see that everyday," said DK, referring to Luigi and Daisy. "Anyway, Koops might wake up any second, which by the way, I think he's taken too much beer or prescriptions lately from his quick passing outs and falls. Plus, I need an air conditioner because it's too toasty in here. Let's all leave."

"But you can't walk with a partially chopped leg," said Peach. "Although apes like you can take pain much less than humans can."

She got up and walked towards Luigi and Daisy, but stopped at the sound of wind coming from a small machine inside the wall a few feet away from them.

"The wind," whispered Peach to herself, then remembered she was still next. The machine was a mechanical fan, as they heard it start to malfunction slightly. They all looked at it, when suddenly a blade of the fan flew off through the metal cage. It head right towards Peach's face in a white blur.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a little short. Anyway, I got a lot of reviews from the previous chapter, and I reached my goal of 55! Please don't forget to review on this chapter and make me happy. I will update as soon as I can.**

**P.S. Nobody was hung to death in this chapter, but Daisy was supposed to but Luigi changed the story, so thank him for saving Daisy and making her live.**


	15. Chapter 15: Erased From The List

**This is the final chapter! Please enjoy, because this is the ending! Enjoy! Two people will die in this last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Erased From The List**

The fan blade flew like a sudden haze, as the others saw it slice into Peach's face, pouring blood into the air. Daisy shrieked, when suddenly Koops got up from the ground. The last memory of Peach was to not let anything bad to get passed their destiny of death…to hold on, not to give up…

"Hey, Peach, get up. Get a wheel chair for me, and get us out of here now," came the voice of DK. She looked up and saw Luigi and Daisy hugging each other, as DK tried to wave his hand in front of her face.

"Peach?" he asked, confused at the horror on her face. Peach swallowed hard, and looked over at where the fan had come out. It was all okay.

"I had a vision," she said, "The mechanical fan behind those bars, the blade struck into my face, and then I woke up here." She suddenly heard the wind coming from the small cage in the wall, as she stood up. It started to malfunction.

"That's my death," she remembered. The fan blade suddenly shot out through the metal, and whizzed into the air. Peach ducked, as Daisy screamed. The fan blade hit a piece of the wall, chipping into it.

"No way," said DK, stunned. "You were able to see into the future."

"She was?" asked Luigi, as Peach told him and Daisy about her premonition. Koops stirred, and shot to his feet, startling the others.

"I'm un-unconscious!" he shouted. "Prepare to die!" Behind him, Peach saw an advertisement sign on a poster, advertising a Wood and Electric Farming Company.

"Who's next on the list?" asked DK, as Peach took out her list.

**DK Daisy Peach Luigi Koops**

She changed it:

**Luigi Koops DK Peach Daisy**

"Luigi," she whispered, as Koops stepped towards them and lunged towards Daisy, pushing her to the floor. He took out a pocketknife and was about to push it into her throat, but DK managed to leap up and knocked it out of his hands. Another palm tree on the floor fell over from far away from them.

"Stay away Luigi," said Peach, pushing him away. She tried to hold Koops' legs onto the floor, but was kicked in the face and thrown to the ground. She looked up and saw pieces of wood fall upon them from the ceiling.

"Wood!" she screamed, as the wood boards fell onto them causing them to block themselves on the floor. DK got up despite his pained leg, but tripped on a wooden board, splitting it in into small pieces. A small piece of the wood flung into the air, as Luigi backed against the wall and saw the piece of wood fly; impaling him through the hand and pinning him against the wall, making him yowl and bang his other hand above him.

The light fixture above him fell from the wall and hit him, causing an sizzling electrocution. Peach looked up from under the boards and screamed.

"No, Luigi!" she yelled above the electric, as everyone stood up. Daisy covered her mouth in fear and horror, as the loud fizzing stopped, leaving a huge amount of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Luigi's charred body was left against the wall.

"Noo!" cried Daisy, as she burst into tears. Peach pulled her away from Koops and Luigi, as Koops just stood there in the pile of woods with a greedy smile.

"There were no signs to predict that death!" he shouted. "No sign! No sign to predict the death! You will all die! DIE!"

Peach, DK, and Daisy saw the sign above, which said "Don't Think You is Always Immortal". The top side of it came off, as the sign swung and knocked Koops in surprise, over the glass balcony, as he plummeted five stories to the bottom. Daisy covered her eyes, as Peach and DK saw him fall.

"Fuuuuck yooouuu!" he howled, as he plunged to the bottom floor. He splattered onto the edge of the small fountain, as Peach and Daisy made their way to the balcony and saw the fountain red with blood. DK crawled his way to the others and saw below, far from the fifth floor.

There was a mysterious swift, as scraps from a magazine blew into the air. Peach grabbed them, and read what they said.

**3 live long, there way to a new destiny, as they escaped their fates forever…**

"We cheated death once and for all," she said quietly. DK gasped a sigh, as Daisy shuddered slightly in relief, knowing that it was correct.

"Well, it sure was a hell of a task," said DK, as Peach smiled. She dropped the scraps of the magazine off the balcony, as it gently flew towards the bottom floor. Everything seemed to be peaceful, as they heard an extra gust of wind fly through them. It was all over, as Death had taken them of his list.

That night, news reporters and chief inspectors arrived at the mall, reporting and cleaning the mess. DK got a cast and crutches to walk with, as he made his way back to his actual home, the jungle.Daisy got a new successful job as an actress in Sarasaland. Peach continued her regular life, remembering that nothing would be after her from that day on. Memories lasted in her mind.

They were the three survivors, but as others say, you can't cheat death.

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you have reached this point of the story, because I really need them! Thanks everyone so much for reading and for your kind and encouraging reviews. Don't forget to make a final review, and to read my other stories of you can. Thank you everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16: Not Stopped

**The sixteenth chapter! IT ISN'T OVER YET!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16: Not Stopped**

_Exactly 12 months later…_

"Brrrrrrring!" rand Peach's alarm clock, as she shot up in a flash. She looked at the time on the clock to see how early it was.

6: 66 a.m.

"Huh?" she whispered, as she looked clearer. The clock flickered, as she saw the time was 7: 21 a.m. She turned it off and got out of her bed.

"Over an hour to get ready," she sighed. She was going to board the Poshley Heights Train to Poshley Heights, to meet a cousin of Toadsworth. She got up and got ready.

"Are you up and fine, Ms. Toadstool?" asked a toad. Peach nodded and yawned, as she went downstairs to get her luggage. She was fresh and prepared to go in thirty minutes.

She packed her luggage into her helicopter, and took a moment to look at the sky. It was a brisk morning, as she sighed and remembered that her life would be happy from now on. She got into her helicopter and flew into the sky, towards the new destination of the Poshley Heights Station.

But she thought she had forgotten her phone, as she looked into her bag for a few seconds. When she looked up, there was a utility pole right in front of her.

She gasped, and swerved her helicopter deeply to the right, catching onto two of the wires and breaking them off. The two wires were whipped from the velocity of the helicopter, and smashed down into the cockpit glass where Peach was driving. She screamed and ducked as the wires missed her, leaving her okay and alarmed. Parking her helicopter, she walked the rest of the way with her luggage.

It was 8:52 a.m. when she reached the grand train station, and she walked in and saw a huge water fountain. Something suddenly got reminded, but she couldn't clearly think what it was. Just then, someone bumped into her from behind and caused her and the other person to fall. The other person's crown skid across the floor, and Peach recognized it immediately. She turned around.

"Peach!" Daisy exclaimed happily. "I've never seen you in a while!" She hugged her, as Peach hugged her back happily. They got their stuff from the floor and went to the baggage drop-off.

"Are you going to Poshley Heights too?" Peach asked her, just when a phone belonging to a man next to them rang, giving out a familiar ring tone.

_Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down  
Love's crumbling, love's tumbling down  
Looking at it from a distance  
I still can't believe my…_

The man answered the phone, as Daisy finally answered her question from getting her bags packed up.

"You're going to Poshley Heights also?" she said happily. "What a coincidence!" They both put their luggage for a Poshley Heights destination.

"Yeah, that is," she said. Just as they were about to enter the train, as she heard a spark come from something on the wall behind her. She turned around and saw a light fixture, as it flashed and the lights suddenly turned off. She looked at it for a while, but was interrupted by Daisy who grabbed her hand and pulled her into the train.

"Daisy, I really think we should get out of the train," she said quietly. "I feel something strange."

"Is your stomach bad?" she asked, as she leaned against a bar on the train. All the cabins were taken; so many people were standing outside in the halls instead. Daisy leaned against the bar, as Peach looked at it. It couldn't be a coincidence.

The doors closed, as Peach looked at the doors nervously. The train started to move and she ran into the catering room of the train without hesitating.

"Wait, Peach!" said Daisy, running after her. Peach opened the door to the eating area, and saw advertisements across the top of the train. One was for a Japanese restaurant, an advertisement to help the environment, and a play for the Rainfall Cut Auditorium.

"No," Peach gasped, as she turned around and saw a girl with a shirt, which read Lookafit Clothing. Peach choked a scream in terror, catching the attention of people around her, as she dashed across the people to the front of the train. Daisy was knocked onto the ground as Peach pushed her out of the way.

"Peach!" she exclaimed in disbelief, but Peach didn't stop and ran all the way to the driver's section at the front of the train.

"Sir, please stop the train!" she pleaded, opening the door and shutting it. The driver turned around, revealing who he was.

"Hey, Peach!" said DK, taking off his visors. "What a coincidence! I got a new job as a train driver just a few weeks ago. Anything wrong?"

"No!" cried Peach. "You can't be here! You can't…"

Daisy opened the door and closed it tight. "DK! Peach!" She found Peach with a terrified look on her face.

"There were all the signs!" she cried. "It is not over yet!"

Daisy and DK looked at her in fear, when suddenly DK spoke.

"At dusk this morning, a part of my cabana tree house broke off, but I grabbed onto a vine and survived falling hundreds of feet into the canopy," said DK.

"A humidifier exploded this morning while I was on my bed," said Daisy. "I held my mirror in front of my face, and found a huge piece of glass stuck into it when I turned it around." She gulped, and they both turned to Peach who had a strange look on her face.

"Then it was my turn, and I was in my helicopter," whispered Peach. "I hit a wire which would have killed me, but I survived." She knew they were never erased from Death's list.

"This means…" said DK, and then paused suddenly.

A car a hundred feet in front of them crossed over the railroad blocks, knocking a stop sign onto the railings. Nobody was aware.

The three of them just looked at each other for a moment, horrified looks on their faces, as they looked out the front window simultaneously, just as the train ran over the sign and suddenly swerved. There were many yells as many other people fell over in the other carts

Peach ran over to the door and slid it open, only to find out something terrible. The front section of the train, where the three of them were, suddenly disconnected from the rest of the train, as the train sections behind them suddenly flipped into a deadly pile with a loud explosion, killing many in the wreck

"_No!"_ screamed Peach, as their lone piece of the train ran down the tracks. DK pulled the emergency break, but the back wheels of the train broke off as the train swerved to the right, almost flipping over and sending them to the floor. They all screamed for their life, as the train suddenly bent forwards, sending DK crashing through the front window.

"_DK!"_ she screamed as tears ran down her face. DK grabbed onto the edge of the front, but couldn't hold his grip as he went under the berserk train. There was blood spraying into the train from the outside, as Peach shrieked in terror.

The two girls screamed as the whole right side of the train was torn off, causing Daisy to be thrown out of the train when there was another swerve. In a split second, Peach saw Daisy smash into a rock as blood splashed all around.

"_Daisy!"_ she shrieked in tears, as the train wheels suddenly collapsed. She screamed in dread as the cart turned to its side and skid across the dusty ground with a deafening screech, sparks flying in the air and pieces of metal flying askew. It stopped skidding after a few seconds, leaving a section of the train covered partially in blood, destroyed, and deadly.

From inside, Peach gasped in agony and came out of the pile of metal, covered in blood. She made her way out of the train through the broken window, and laid on the dirty ground in pain and distress. She was the only one left to survive, as she shed tears onto the ground in misery.

Suddenly, the sound of burning was heard above her, as she looked up. A blimp was burning, lightening the sky in a fiery blaze as it suddenly descended rapidly. She saw the blimp coming down onto her.

She screamed, and the last thing she saw was the fire blimp falling towards her, to finish her off, to kill the last cheater.

And then she head DK talking. "This means…" he said, and then paused suddenly. They saw Peach's face, the look of beyond seeing.

"I…I saw the train crash!" she shouted. "We're going to be disconnected by a stop sign, and the whole rest of the train will explode and kill everyone! Then…you'll be thrown out, you'll get killed onto a rock, I'll be killed at the end. We have to get off now!"

"Oh no," gasped Daisy, seeing the sign on the train tracks from a distance away. Daisy and Peach tried to open the side doors, as DK pulled the emergency break, which broke off. They had opened the emergency doors, but it was too late just as the train ran over the sign and swerved, as yells filled the air. DK yelled in shock, Daisy shrieked in terror, Peach screamed in fear, as the train disconnected. The wheels came of as the train derailed, and only screaming was heard from among the three.

Cheating death is not possible.

The End

* * *

**Chapter 15 was not the end! I had to feel as if the ending of the story was happy, but it was not. As you know, this story is officially finished, no tricks or stuff or any last touches. Below is a bonus section, details of the deaths and a bit of a summary. It also includes all the hidden signs and foreshadowings before the deaths.**

* * *

Bobbery

**Death:** When Bobbery gets home, he goes to the bathroom, charges his cell phone, and shaves with a huge razor from the missing days. The radio turns on mysteriously, playing Tumbling Down. A woman calls from downstairs, saying his water debts are overdue for numerous months. He hangs up, and runs upstairs. The woman calls again, and he puts his razor on a cabinet at the bottom of the stairs, gets madder, and goes back up once more. After the phone rings once again and he realizes he forgot his razor, he runs downstairs in high irritation, but his phone charger wraps around his leg. He begins to pull, but the charger comes out and he falls down the stairs, crashing into the wardrobe at the bottom, and the razor from the wardrobe falls and cuts into his eye.

**Signs:** The song playing on his radio, Tumbling Down, foreshadows how he will die, by tumbling down. Another hidden sign was that the lady calling from the water supply was Jill, and it's a reference to the song Jack and Jill, when Jack gets a pail of water, he tumbles down, etc.

**Guilty:** The lady Jill was calling Bobbery, causing him to go up and down the stairs and cause him to be hectic. It is partially his own fault for putting the phone charger at his feet.

Yoshi

**Death:** Peach and Daisy are in the bathroom in a Japanese restaurant, and hit a radiator that connects to a cooking pond in the restaurant. The water starts to turn hot outside in the indoor pond, and one of the salmon jump into a secret sensor which turns the cooking pond on. Yoshi notices this and evacuates the people, but goes to get the others in the back room. He slips on overflowed water from the pond and falls into the hot pond. He tries to put his hand on an emergency sensor, but the emergency sensor was broken from the hit radiator. He boils to death.

**Signs:** Daisy orders sake sushi, which is salmon. Also, the cooking pond scroll in the room, which was pointed out.

**Guilty:** When a piece of the ceiling fell in the bathroom, Peach pushed Daisy out of the way and they both hit the radiator connected to the pond. Plus, it wasn't overflowed water which Yoshi had slipped on.

Mario (intervened) 

**Death: **Supposed to be killed when an explosion broke out and caused a sword to almost fall into him in the wardrobe.

**Signs: **An origami design of a sharp blade. It was then replaces as a clue for Jolene's death.

**Prevented: **DK pulled him out of the wardrobe, just as the sword cut into the log in the wardrobe.

Jolene

**Death: **Jolene and Mario are working in Mario's basement for a project to help the environment. Peach and DK tell them to get out, and Peach is afraid the sword will kill Mario. Mario gets out of the wardrobe with a log, but the log hits a lampshade over and splashes into a container of paint, which goes into an electric outlet associated with the bathroom on the first floor. Sparks appear in the bathroom, and create a fire. Jolene's phone vibrates and falls into the fire, causing an explosion. Everyone is startled, and Jolene jumps/falls back into a paper cutter she is using. She is impaled below the arm, and the paper cutter goes down suddenly and gives her a fatal gash.

**Signs:** The blade origami outside the room, which was replaced as a sign for her death instead of Mario's. Also, she pulls an origami paper out and uses it with the paper cutter.

**Guilty:** Mario hit over the lampshade, which caused the fire explosion which shocked Jolene. Her friend who called her on the phone caused the phone to vibrate and fall into the fire, making the loud reaction.

**Note:** The order between Mario and Jolene is confusing, because it seems that Jolene died before Mario did. No matter what, Jolene would be impaled but would or would not die. If Mario had been killed by the sword, the paper cutter wouldn't have went down and killed Jolene with the extra huge gash. Instead, she would have only been impaled in the arm and be badly wounded. But since Mario skipped his death, Jolene was next and Death made the paper cutter go down, killing her with the large cut.

**Differ** **(if Mario was killed): **Peach and DK would be horrified to see Mario dead with a sword in his body, but shocked to see Jolene impaled with the paper cutter handle. They call the ambulance, and they bring Jolene to the hospital. She skipped death and is moved back. Note: This never happens.

DK (intervened)

**Death: **DK and Peach are in a baseball park discussing their situation, when a baseball flies through the air and hits electric wires. They fall and land on a stranded car on the road, and explode, causing gears to fly all over the place. DK and Peach duck and dodge the flying engine, which was meant to hit DK.

**Signs:** When Peach and DK are talking, a noki yells, "Watch the ball! This'll shock you!" which foreshadows the electric wires shocking, hit by the ball. Also, Peach says "explode" seconds before the car explodes.

**Prevented: **DK ducked, saving himself.

Daisy and Peach (intervened)

**Death: **During the play, Peach notices a huge rain chandelier above them, hanging by ropes. Daisy notices it also and they are both anxious about it and don't say their lines, so Ms. Mows, who is controlling the lights, turns the lights to Mario. Her badge suitcase falls against a lever, which starts moving a huge wire across the ceiling which is holding decorative lanterns. It starts cutting the ropes holding the large chandelier until it falls, and they all jump out and dodge from getting smashed, with pieces of glass flying all over the place. Mario was never meant to get hit, which was mistaken by the others, so he was not moved to the end.

**Signs: **The name of the auditorium, Rainfall Cut auditorium, explains how they would have died. The rain chandelier, the ropes being cut, and making it fall and possibly cut them with the spikes.

**Prevented:** Peach yells at the last seconds for them to jump off the stage, saving herself and Daisy.

Detective Pennington

**Death: **When the chandelier fell, it crashed into pieces and a big piece hit the horizontal pole holding the curtains. The director is troubled and furious from the ruined play, and yells to close the curtains. Pennington, the curtains person, pulls the rope to close the curtains, but it is broken and the whole curtains fall onto him. He stumbles in the heap of curtains, and falls off the stage into the orchestra pit. He falls into a guitar stand and is impaled .

**Signs:** In the play, Mario plays a guitar, and Pennington is later killed by a guitar stand. Also: Unscramble Rainfall Cut, and you get Curtain Fall.

**Guilty: **Ms. Mows made the ropes holding the chandelier cut off and fall (explained previously), and a pointy piece hits the curtains pole and made them fall onto Pennington. The director rushed and yelled to close the curtains, so it's partially the director's fault.

**Note:** Daisy's car had broken down by Death, to prevent them from stopping the play and preventing Pennington's death.

Ms. Mows

**Death: **When she was shopping with Daisy in a mall building in a store called Lookafit Clothing, she saw Peach, DK, and Luigi coming to warn her. She is surprised at seeing Luigi, and walks towards him, but a noki playing with a shopping cart accidentally hits her, and she is sent banging into a shelf behind her. A glass panel from the top shelf falls off the shelf, crushing her to bits.

**Signs: **The clerk points to a glass sign, and Ms. Mows grabs a glass brown bracelet from the shelf before she gets killed by the glass panel. Also seen by Peach, when the cash register breaks the statue and pours fruit punch on it, it foreshadows how Ms. Mows would die.

**Guilty: **The noki who bumped into her with the shopping cart bumped her back and caused her to hit the shelf.

Luigi (intervened)

**Death: **Everyone is scared of the death of Ms. Mows, and the shopping cart hits the fruit punch container and pours fruit punch onto a hanging wire. The whole store is full of electric and with everyone out, the ceiling of the store collapses and makes the store destroyed. Luigi is standing right below the big sign that says "Lookafit Clothing", and the letters O and K suddenly jolt and come off. Peach screams to get out, as Luigi looks up and jumps back, dodging the letters.

**Signs: **When Ms. Mows got crushed, Peach sees a shirt with only the letters OK showing (LOOKAFIT CLOTHING). The clerk says, "This is not okay!" which also tells how Luigi would have died.

**Prevented: **Peach knows the signs, and sees the two letters above Luigi flicker. Knowing that he was next, she screams to get out and Luigi jumped back and dodged them.

Koops (intervened)

**Death: **When Koops and the others cause a fight, police arrive and tell them to stop. Koops doesn't obey, and takes a gun from his pocket. A policeman shoots his gun at Koops, but Koops falls back and the bullet bounces of his gun, missing him.

**Signs: **He takes out his own gun, and Peach sees a shop a few feet away from her called Bulletin Bakery (bullet)

**Prevented: **He saved himself by putting the gun in the air.

Mario

**Death: **Peach realizes that Mario was never supposed to die in the chandelier fall, because he wasn't next on the list in any way. They are on the lower floor when Mario suddenly appears in the elevator. Upstairs, when the police gave up, Koops is trying to open a non-operating elevator. He opens it, but slips and causes a huge palm tree to fall, making sawdust fall onto the rest of them on the lower floor. The broken elevator starts to spark and gets in contact with the other elevator shaft next to it. When the sparks reach the other elevator, it explodes. DK ducks the metal bar (it wasn't his turn to die), but Mario turns around and the elevator bar goes right through him, chopping him into two.

**Signs: **Koops slips on a metal bar in the upper floor, which resembles the elevator bar. When Peach looks at her footprint from the sawdust, it is cut in half.

**Guilty:** Koops! He tried to open the non-operating elevator which caused the sparks, and he made sawdust fall onto the others which distracted them from protecting Mario.

DK (intervened)

**Death: **Koops walks towards them with a chainsaw, but slips and the chainsaw flies into the air. DK crawls back quickly, but the chainsaw still cuts into his leg with pain.

**Signs: **The sawdust shows that he would die from a chainsaw, and Luigi says to Koops "…slipping away…" Koops slipped on the sawdust, combining both signs together.

**Prevented: **DK saved himself by crawling back.

**Note: **Similar to Jolene's death, he would get hurt badly no matter what, but Jolene had died because Mario had skipped his death. This time, ironically, it was Mario once more and he didn't survive, so DK didn't die.

**Differ (if Mario had lived): **Mario would have moved to the side and the elevator bar would miss him. Later on when the chainsaw flies into the air, DK would be too late and the chainsaw would have cut into his neck, being nearly-headless. Note: This doesn't happen.

Daisy (intervened)

**Death: **When she looks over the balcony to see if there's anyone left in the mall, she hears the chainsaw whir behind her. She's surprised and accidentally goes over the balcony, but her neck wraps around a very nearby cord that is hanging, saving her from falling. The cord starts to strangle and choke her, and when she tries to put her feet onto the balcony railing, her shoes fall off. Luigi manages to get to her and chops the cord, saving her.

**Signs: **Peach uses a headband cord to stop DK's bleeding, and she sees a shoe advertisement on a store that flashed once, which says, "You may depend on shoes to save your life from dying." Daisy would have saved herself if her shoes hadn't of come off.

**Prevented:** Luigi saved her by chopping the cord and untied the cord from her neck. They shared a kiss afterwards.

Peach (intervened)

**Death: **A mechanical fan in the wall behind some blinds starts to malfunction, and a piece of the blade shoots out. Peach, after seeing the premonition of her, knows that it was coming and ducks, the blade chipping into the wall behind her.

**Signs: **DK mentions that he needs an air conditioner before the fan started to malfunction, and before that, Peach suddenly feels a gust of wind, non-relating to the mechanical fan.

**Prevented: **Peach saw a premonition of herself of the blade killing her, and was able to know her own death.

Luigi

**Death: **Peach tells Luigi to stay away from a deadly fight with Koops, when pieces of wood fall from above. DK tries to get up but stumbles, causing a small piece of wood to fly into the air and pierce Luigi's hand into the wall. Luigi bangs his other hand against the wall in pain, causing the light fixture above him to fall, which electrocutes him. The others stop moving, and when the smoke clears, they see Luigi's charred body.

**Signs: **Peach sees an advertisement for a Wood & Electric Farming Company, and from far away from them, a palm tree falls down (wood).

**Guilty: **Peach told Luigi to stay against the wall, and DK caused the piece of wood to fly into Luigi's hand. Luigi himself caused the light fixture to fall.

Koops

**Death: **When he stands in front of the balcony saying there was no signs to see Luigi's death and saying that he would forever live, the top holders of a sign above him comes off, causing the sign to swing down and hit Koops, who plummeted over the balcony five stories down. He splatters against the edge of a fountain, dying instantly.

**Sign: **Koops kept on saying that there were no signs to predict Luigi's death, and that he would never die. The sign which says "Don't Think You Is Always Immortal" swung and hit him, combing both of his verbal signs into his death.

**Guilty: **The mother fucker himself.

At this point, a magazine scrap flies through the air, which says **"3 live long, there way to a new destiny, as they escaped their fates forever…**

Peach, DK, and Daisy think that they have escaped death.

A year later, the death cycle started to happen again without them realizing.

DK

**Intervened Death: **While in his cabana tree house in his canopy, a part of the cabana suddenly collapsed. He grabbed onto a vine and didn't fall hundreds of feet below.

Daisy

**Intervened Death: **While getting ready on her bed, her humidifier exploded. She quickly held her hand mirror in front of her face at her quick reflex. When she turned it around, there was a huge piece of glass stuck into it.

Peach

**Intervened Death: **While flying in her helicopter, she almost hits a utility pole and catches onto wires instead. Her helicopter was going so fast that the wires were whipped from the velocity and were to cut Peach in the cockpit. She ducked as the wires almost hit her, breaking the glass and causing her walk the rest of the way. This was done for a reason, because Peach then arrived at the train station much later and she couldn't think twice before going into the train. If she flew all the way to the station, she would have been paranoid and stopped the train before it departed, saving everybody.

Peach sees Daisy at the station, and Peach notices signs. She sees a fountain (Koops' death) and a man in the luggage line has a ring tone that plays "Tumbling Down" (Bobbery's death). She notices a light fixture that loses electricity (Luigi's death) and in the train she sees a metal bar (Mario's death). In the eating room she sees advertisements for a Japanese Restaurant (Yoshi's death), an advertisement to help the environment (Jolene's death), and an advertisement for the Rainfall Cut Auditorium (Pennington's death). She finally sees a girl with a Lookafit Clothing shirt (Ms. Mows' death). She runs to the front of the train, and sees DK as the driver. They mention that they all almost died that morning, and Peach suddenly has the premonition.

Someone in a car in front of them made a stop sign fall onto the tracks. Their train cart separates from the others and behind them the rest of the train crashes into a deadly explosion, killing around a hundred people. DK flies through the front window and gets run over, Daisy falls out and smashes into a rock, and the train cart loses control and flips onto its side, and stops. Peach is alive on the ground, but sees a blimp above her in a fiery blaze falling towards her. She screams and it comes down onto her.

Peach is back from the premonition, and tells what she just saw. DK and Daisy sees the stop sign on the road, and they try to get out. Unfortunately…

The chance of them surviving was the chance of Koops surviving the splattering fall, aka 0

* * *

**The chance of a sequel is 87 percent, because I will have to make a video onto youtube as part of my next story. Please review, or else a sequel might not be available, please please! Thank you everyone for reading this story! The sequel will be much better than this one, with new characters.**


End file.
